


Away We Go, On Ice, and Can Do

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles for lawandorder100's "Winter Sports/Olympics" challenge featuring the relationship between Cutter and Rubirosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away We Go, On Ice, and Can Do

**Away We Go** (sledding)

Mike dropped the sled down at the top of the hill.  
Connie adjusted her gloves and said, “I don’t know if this is a good idea. We work for the District Attorney. And we’re adults, not kids. ”  
“Come on, they deemed it ‘The Blizzard of 2010’ on the news. Let’s make the most of all this snow.” He smiled.  
She returned his smile, sitting down at the front of the sled. Mike slipped in behind, wrapping his arms around Connie. She relaxed, feeling secure.  
“Ready?” he laughed.  
She turned her head to steal a quick kiss. “Ready.”  
“Away we go!”

***

 **On Ice** (ice dancing/figure skating)

“You told me to call you if ice dancing was on.”  
“I can’t believe you remembered that.”  
“Come over and watch it with me. I’ll record it with my Tivo.”  
“I thought it was filled with episodes of 24.”  
“I’ll delete some to make space. Please come over?”  
“That's sweet. I’ll come over on one condition: you agree to go ice skating with me.”  
“I’m terrible on skates, Connie.”  
“I promise to not skate circles around you. I’ll even hold your hand and buy you hot chocolate afterwards.”  
“Will you wear one of those cute skirts?”  
“Don’t push it, Cutter.”

***

 **Can Do** (ice skating)

Seeing the usually-confident Mike Cutter holding onto the side of the rink for dear life was somewhat amusing to Connie, especially when children skated past unaided. She watched as Mike took a deep breath and pushed off the wall. Arms out, he slid slowly towards her.  
“Are you impressed that my ass has yet to touch the ice?”  
“Yes, I’m suitably imp—“  
A figure in an NYU sweatshirt skated past, clipping Mike, who stumbled and fell. Connie moved to pick him up. “Jerk!”  
“Connie, teach me to skate so I can catch him and kick his ass.”  
“Can do.”


End file.
